Papa, I Love You
by caughtforCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are quite fond of their granddaughter and enjoy spending time with her.  A cute on shot about their relationship with little Nessie.


A/N: I decided to do a quick little story about Carlisle and his granddaughter Nessie. It was fun to write this one, to get a glimpse of what I think life may have been with the 300-year-old vampire and his little grandchild. Happy reading!

All rights belong to `Stephenie Meyer. I just own this plot and errors for this story. Thanks to my beta for proofing for me! Love ya! Thanks for reading.

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I were '_resting'_ on our bed, quietly watching a movie on television. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and our children were all gone. It was rare that she and I got to spend time alone. Usually our home was noisy as the kids bustled about their daily business, bombarding our bedroom like they _completely_ forgot they had rooms of their own.

Alice was the worst. She thought she owned the whole house. I admit…she was my baby, and I loved spoiling her. Sometimes it made Esme downright mad that she would jump right between us and snuggle against me. Well, I say that, but truthfully I knew it made Esme proud that our grown teenage children felt _that_ comfortable with us. Truly, we had all been together for many decades, but the closeness we shared as a family increased every day.

Today as I lay next to my beautiful wife, "spooning" as my son Emmett called it, I couldn't help but feel joy and peace. If someone had told me that I would end up here, I would have instantly argued with them. After lying wretched with pain in a sewer and undergoing my painful transformation, I had pretty much accepted the fact that I would spend the rest of my miserable existence utterly alone. For a while, that seemed to be my destiny. No one could have convinced me that I would eventually have the love of a wife, three sons, three daughters, and a wonderful little granddaughter who had already brought more radiance to my life than I could ever imagine.

My first and youngest son Edward and his young wife Isabella had given me a beautiful grandchild. When Bella called me from Isle Esme and informed me that she thought she might be pregnant, I feared for her and Edward, and the entire family. I just didn't know what to make of it. There was no way to see _that_ _one_ coming, so I had not thought to advise my son about using protection during intercourse with his wife. My boyish, somewhat prudish son had somehow managed to lose his virginity and father his daughter Renesmee all in the same night. Go figure!

During their honeymoon, Edward and Bella unknowingly conceived, and when the realization hit, my son was far from happy. Edward thought that we was going to lose Bella, and made it his mission to abort the baby. In the beginning, I agreed with him, fearing for young Bella's well-being. I couldn't stand by and watch her die. What was I supposed to do? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was Esme's decision to side with Bella that kept me from going through with an abortion.

Bella was in love with her little miracle…her 'nudger,' as she called her…from the beginning, and was dead set against having an abortion. She wouldn't hear of such a thing, and solicited the help of my daughter Rosalie to help protect the baby from us. Of course, Rosie was in love with the idea of having a baby around, and fell in love immediately with it. She became Bella's bodyguard and refused to allow us near Bella for fear that we would harm her.

As Bella's pregnancy continued, the baby kept hurting her and sadly, Edward ignorantly hated his child because he thought she was a monster. However, near the end of the pregnancy, Renesmee's brain had developed fully and Edward could read her mind. He immediately learned that she already loved her parents, and that she was sorry for accidentally hurting her mother. She even told him that she was trying _not_ to hurt Bella. After hearing all of that, Edward's hatred vanished and was replaced with immense love for his daughter.

Edward was the one who delivered Renesmee, and while Bella was recuperating from her transformation, he spent considerably more time with his baby. He began to learn more about her and quickly learned of her special ability to communicate through touch. Since he could read her mind, she did not need physical contact to communicate with him like she did with everyone else.

Words could not express how proud I was of my son. He had endured a century of depression, loneliness, self-loathing, and _so_ much heartache. What father wanted to watch his son go through that? And yet, he had accomplished something I would never be able to since I'd chosen Esme as my mate.

When I first saw him holding and rocking her gently in his arms, I was overwhelmed with emotion. She was _his_ biological child. I could tell that he had become quite attached to her, and a bond was forming between him and his child. Following everyone else's lead, he began to affectionately refer to her as "Nessie."

Esme and I were glowing at the idea of becoming grandparents. We were elated to have this beautiful addition in our family. After she was born, I grew fairly close to my angel, and kept track of her growth. I occasionally fed her with donated human blood, which she preferred, but I did my very best to shift her diet to animal blood and, sometimes, human food. She hated infant formula, and didn't waste time letting me know just how _much_ she hated it.

She was intensely beautiful. Her body temperature was slightly higher than a human. She had a rapidly beating heart and blood ran through her veins. Her skin had a faint glow and didn't sparkle when exposed to sunlight like ours did, which allowed her to adapt better to human society. Unlike the rest of us, she could sleep. That in itself was remarkable. God how I wished I could sleep! Although I could enter a deep rest, almost like hypnosis, it was not the same as sleeping. I was somewhat envious of that attribute.

At the present time, Nessie was a year old but was physically the size of a two-and-a-half year old. She was quite intelligent. Her rapid growth has been a cause of great worry for me and my family. It was mostly because we cannot tell her future, and Alice could not see it either. We had yet to learn the impact of her being half immortal. We did know that she was _not_ venomous, but had the same supernatural senses and capabilities as we did. We saw this firsthand when she was three months old. She could leap 15 feet into the air! Her skin was seemingly impenetrable, and she was born with sharp teeth that allowed her to bite through skin and drink blood.

Despite the fact that Bella and Edward were extremely gifted vampires, she had the exact opposite of their gifts. Edward could read minds from a distance, but she could place her own thoughts and feelings into their minds by just touching them. That has become her preferred method of communication. She opposed her mother's mental shield and was immune to it. She also used her power unconsciously when she slept, so other people could see what she was dreaming.

I was amazed every day by my grandchild. It was funny how I had to keep reminding myself that she was only a year old. She could speak small, fluid sentences and was even showing interest in books and art. It was not unusual for us to spend hours reading together. She actually tried to read to me a couple of times…with my assistance of course.

Renesmee had quickly become a vital part of our family. More importantly she had easily established her own little place in my heart. I loved that baby. She was _so_ easy to love, and just a _total_ sweetheart. She was mine as much as she was Edward's. The same venom that linked Edward to me and made him mine was the same venom that made her my newest, priceless treasure.

"Carlisle Cullen, where are you?" Esme asked turning over onto her other side to face me. I loosened my hold on her to allow the movement. She settled against my chest and my arm resumed its earlier position. She smiled and reached up to stroke my face with her delicate hand. "Earth to Carlisle…Carlisle…please come back to earth." She teased.

I chuckled and gently kissed her lips and nose. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "The property taxes and insurance? Did you remember to mail the payments yesterday?"

I shook myself out of my beautiful little reverie so I could address her question. Seemingly somewhat disoriented, I tried to act like I had been paying attention to her. She laughed softly and brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" She rolled her eyes, laughing almost to herself.

I smiled widely at her, knowing full well she'd called my bluff. It was funny how human we had allowed ourselves to become…like paying bills or going to the mall. Though some settled, most of our kind just simply wandered from place to place. Most were not "vegetarian" vampires, who fed only off the blood of animals. They were generally concerned with other things…like their next human kill. I shuddered at that repulsive thought.

I despised the killing of innocent humans, and had taught every member of my coven the vegetarian way of survival. We lived by that principle to lessen the monstrous burden of killing humans. My children and my wife often told me that I didn't know what it felt like to slip because I had never taken a life. That didn't mean that the desire for human blood wasn't there. The incessant burn in my throat was a constant reminder of what I really was, but over the centuries I had learned to suppress my cravings. While animal blood did not completely satiate the thirst, it enabled us to retain a lot of our humanity, thus our regard for the sanctity of human life.

I laughed again. "My apologies, sweetheart." I began massaging her narrow waist with my hand, and couldn't resist every now and then allowing it to glide smooth over her hips and across her behind. Esme was truly an exquisite beauty. Being so close to her was driving me insane with need. I was once again drawn into another reverie, this one not so innocent as my mind played with the idea of "banging" my wife…again as my son Emmett would phrase it. I laughed at the thought of just how much my younger family members were influencing my lifestyle and my speech.

Esme noticed my distraction. "Carlisle?"

I snapped my eyes back to her face and away from her chest, wishing I could blush to relieve my embarrassment. For Christ's sake! She would think of me as a juvenile the way I was carrying on!

"The bills?" She smiled, rolling those gorgeous topaz eyes of hers again.

_Stunning! No…mesmerizing!_

"Did you pay them?"

"Un…Unghn…" I cleared my throat, grudgingly dragging myself back into reality. "Yes, dear, I paid them."

"Okay, spill it. What were you thinking?" She finally gave up trying to hold me in the here and now. I was glad that she decided to come delve into my thoughts for a while. I dealt with reality enough on a daily basis. I didn't want to be bothered with it right then.

I pulled her tight against me, her breasts softly nudging my chest causing my thoughts to swoon. I was happy to tell her that I was thinking about our granddaughter, but I needed to purge Esme from my thoughts before I start speaking of such innocence. Something about my naked wife and my bouncing, jovial grandbaby being in my head at the same time was just appalling to me, not to mention wierd. I quickly hit the "dump" button and Esme's body and the ungodly things I wanted to do to it were quickly ejected from my mind. I focused only on my little angel to ward off those thoughts.

"Actually I was thinking about our absolutely _infallible_ little sweet pea." I smiled brilliantly at the thought. "I haven't seen her in a couple of days and I miss her."

Esme's smile matched mine. "I know it. I miss her too, and I'll bet she misses us as well." She pouted. "I want to see my baby."

"I was just thinking about how blessed we are to have her in our lives, and how proud I am of our son. I am ecstatic that he has found love with Bella, and Nessie is just the icing on the cake."

"Edward deserves that, but I must admit I am little jealous." She quieted for a moment and let her eyes drop to my chest.

I lifted her chin so she could look into my eyes. "Esme, dear heart, I know that it has not been easy for you to accept the realization that male vampires are capable of producing offspring, but we'll never have a baby of our own. I _completely_ understand, sweetheart. What I need for you to understand is that while Nessie may not be biologically ours, she is ours in every way that matters. Edward and Bella have not been selfish with her and they liberally allow us to pour our love on her. Nessie loves you. In addition to that, you and I have been blessed with the love of six irreplaceable children who love us unconditionally. Among those are two women who share the same burden as you do in regards to bearing life outside of their own. I know Rosie would kill to be able to have a baby, and I'm sure Alice wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have a dress-up doll of her own if she were to be presented with the chance. Don't be so hard on yourself, love. We have so many blessings already. More importantly we have each other for eternity."

She propped her weight on her elbow, making her body slightly higher than my mine. Her caramel-brown hair swept gently over her shoulder and some fell around my face and shoulders. Those sexy thoughts were creeping back into my head as her soft hair increased my desire for her. She was so beautiful.

"Thank you, baby. I needed to hear that. I know what you say is true. I do. Please forgive me for being so selfish," she apologized.

I reached up to stroke her hair, brushing her shoulders as I slid my hand down her back. "Esme, there is no need to apologize, or beg my forgiveness. The feelings you have are a natural consequence of your personal loss, and…" I smiled mischievously. "…of being a _woman_."

"Wh-?" She puffed, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. She playfully poked my chest. "Carlisle Cullen, you take that back!"

I laughed, pulling her down so that her back was flat on the bed. I pinned her hands to her bosom. "I will not!" I tried to kiss her but she moved her head from side to side, playfully rejecting my advances.

"Are you saying I'm emotional because I'm a woman?"

I laughed, rolling on top of her and kissing her neck on both sides, despite her attempts to avoid me.

"I call it like I see it." I murmured, my nose and lips tracing the permanent scar I had put on her neck when I changed her…claiming her as my mate for life. That scar represented an impenetrable bond between us. No one would ever be able to take her away from me. Ever!

"Oww!" I jerked onto my side, rolling off of her laughing. "_Woman_, I know you didn't just pinch me!"

She sat up and smirked at me. This time she straddled me while I was still holding my 'injured' side. One would think that she couldn't hurt me, but that wasn't true. She might be weaker than I was, but she knew how to bring the pain when she wanted to.

"What's the matter? Are you getting soft?" Her eyes danced as her long hair fell over shoulders and onto my face again. "The doctor can't take a little pain?" She teased. I allowed her to pin my arms above my head. She grinned devilishly when she felt just how much I was enjoying her new position and the view of her bosom she was giving me. The little… "See something you like?"

"Oh, yeah, I definitely see and _feel _something I like." I tried to move my hands but she held them tighter. Of course, we both knew I could break free if I wanted to, but I decided I liked this play.

"Hmmm." She started grinding her hips against me causing me to moan. "I'll bet you do."

That did it. I flipped her over onto her back causing her to giggle and try to fight me off. I let her struggle for a while before we both stopped and started staring into each other's eyes with sheer longing. There was unbridaled passion and fire in her eyes as I noticed the slight change of color in them. Desire replaced her craftiness and I bent down to meet her lips with my own. We shared a passionate kiss as I lowered my body closer to hers, supporting my weight on the right side of my body.

I ran my fingers through her hair…my hair, and caressed her face. We deepened the kiss. I _wanted_ her. My need for her was strong and I was sure she knew it. I wanted desperately to rid all barriers that were keeping us from becoming one at that moment. We were so lost in that kiss, that we hardly even noticed our bedside phone ringing. We both groaned, perturbed by the interruption. We knew it had to be one of the kids because they were the only ones who called our bedroom line.

"Damn! Somebody had better be dead!" I swore, moving to sit on the side of the bed.

"Carlisle…" Esme chastised.

"Or pretty close to it!" I countered. I was painfully...and I mean painfully...irritated by the distraction.

"Carlisle Cullen…" She said firmly. She smiled at me, amused by my frustration.

I looked back at her and winked. Swearing under my breath and earning a few playful swats from my wife on my back, I reached for the phone.

"Damn needy vampires!" I mumbled before picking up the phone. Esme just rolled back and laughed. The caller ID read Edward Cullen. "It's Edward."

She immediately jumped up, but stayed on the bed behind me, stroking my back.

"Hey, son, what's up?" I was so glad Edward could not read minds over the phone. Their cottage was far enough away that if he should happen to catch my thoughts, he would only be privy to bits and pieces. I'd asked him once if he could read my mind while he was inside his house and I was in mine. He'd told me that he couldn't, much to my and Esme's relief. My son certainly wasn't a stranger to my relations with his mother, but it always brought me great peace knowing he wasn't party to the things I did to his mama on the regular. The poor boy might go into shock worse than he did when he found out Bella was pregnant.

I immediately became serious when I heard my dear grandbaby screaming bloody murder in the background. I instantly assumed the worse. Renesmee was usually such a calm-natured child, and it was quite abnormal for her to carry on that way. She sounded as if she was in severe pain or had been traumatized.

"Dad-" He was interrupted as Nessie's shrill cries drowned him out. I could near Bella trying to calm her in the background. Esme could hear the commotion as well and I moved over so that she could sit closer to me.

"Edward, what's wrong with Nessie?" I asked, preparing myself to give him medical advice or assistance if Nessie was hurt.

"_Bella, I can't hear. Take her in the other room." _I heard him tell her. Before she had a chance to respond, Nessie shrieked again. Esme and I exchanged nervous glances.

"_No, Daddy! No, Daddy!"_ I heard her pleading to her father, screaming louder with each plea. What in the world?

"Edward, what's wrong with her? What are you doing to her?" I patiently asked.

"I'm not-" Nessie was crying louder as I heard Bella walking and shushing her. _"It's okay, Nessie. It's alright, baby, he's right here."_ I heard him soothe her. Who's right where? I thought.

"Edward, will you please tell me what's going on, son?" I had reasonably deducted that this was not a medical emergency, but I still tried to keep my concern to a minimum.

"Dad, I'm not doing anything to her. She's crying because she-"

"_Papa! Papa! I want my __Papa, Daddy! I WANT MY PAPA!"She cried, her little voice trembling and breaking. She started strangling as mucus collected in her throat. "Papa, Daddy!"_

Now that just tore my ancient, non-beating heart to shreds. I almost lost it right then. That precious, innocent little baby girl was screaming with every fiber of her tiny being for _me_…_her_ Papa. She was crying her heart out for _her_ grandfather. If there was ever a moment in my existence that I wished I could preserve, it was that one. I was flabbergasted and void of words. Esme was smiling and shaking her head from side to side.

I stood up and started moving in circles. It was truly overwhelming that _this_ child had so much love for _me_…a monster by nature…a lone vampire who had to hide his very existence from the human world. She wanted _me_. God help me, but I could not fight the tears that filled my eyes. Renesmee had never behaved like this before. I'd seen her cry to follow her parents, but nothing like this.

"_Renesmee… please baby…__stop crying like this before you choke yourself. He's right here. Papa's on the phone. Would you like to talk to him?"_

I heard my baby girl sniffling and gurgling, trying to do as her father asked. She seemed content with his suggestion to talk to me. _"Y-y-es. I wanna…t-talk to my Papa."_ She whimpered, still crying but softer now.

Edward got back on the phone. "Dad, for the love of everything that is holy and sane, can you please talk to your granddaughter before she sends Bella and me to the nut house?"

Esme and I both laughed out loud at his comment. This whole scenario was absolutely adorable. "Of course, Edward, give her the phone."

I could still hear her crying in the background. Esme was stifling her laugh and I just smiled and tried to maintain my calm before she got on the phone.

Renesmee was still crying._ "Renesmee Carlie Cullen,"_ That was Bella. _"Stop this crying, right now. Your Papa is going to talk to you, but he can't hear what you have to say if you're crying."_

"_O-okay, Mommy. I just want my Papa."_

"_Are you going to be a big girl and calm down so he can speak to you?"_

"_O-kay."_

"_Alright, I'm going to give you the phone, but if you start crying, Papa's going to hang up."_

"_I won't cry, Mommy."_

Bella got on the phone. "Dad, are you there?" She asked.

"I'm here, Bella. Let me talk to my baby, please." I requested politely.

She chuckled. "That's what's wrong with her. You've spoiled her." She put the phone to Nessie's ear and I her sniffling and whimpering again. "She's on now, Dad. You can go ahead."

"_This __makes no damn sense!"_ Edward swore in the background. Esme and I were holding back our laughter.

"_Edward, honey, language."_ Bella reprimanded him

"_Oh, God! W__hatever! I'm going to our room to watch the game!"_ I laughed inwardly at my son's impatience. It was apparent that his baby had worked his last nerve.

"_Nessie talk to Papa. You wanted to talk to him. He's on the phone now."_

"_I can't hear him, Mommy." _She whined.

"_He's on there, honey, I promise. Say hello."_

"Hey, Papa." She whispered, but not too low for my vampire ears. Those two soft spoken words were angelic music to my ears. I could almost envision her little round, tear-stained cheeks and pouting lips against the phone.

I softened my voice to my "Carlisle-is-speaking-to-a-cute-little-toddler-girl" tone and put her on speaker phone so Esme could hear more clearly.

"Heey, baby girl." I cooed. "What's the matter with Papa's baby?"

"I waaant you, Papa." She whined, starting to cry softly again but reigned it in when Bella warned her.

"Oh, sweetheart, you can have me. I'm all yours." I said still using my Nessie-tone.

She sniffled again. "I want you to come get me."

"Okay, baby, I can do that. When do you want me to come?" I asked, smiling at Esme as she made goo-goo eyes and faces. She was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Today. C-can you…can you come to my house and pick me up?"

"Sure I can baby. Can you ask Mommy if that's okay?" I would never assume that it was alright for me to overstep their parental authority. They had given us a standing invitation to come get her whenever we wanted to, but still, I wanted to be respectful.

"_Mommy, my Papa says…he wants…he wants…is it okay to go to Gammy and Papa's house?"_ She asked in that little sweet-melt-my-heart voice that I so loved. I smiled and winked at my wife who was beaming.

"_Of course it is. Your Papa knows that__."_

"Papa, Mommy says…she says it's alrite." I swear she sounded just like her Uncle Jasper when she said that. She was starting to pick up some of his southern accent. It didn't surprise me though. He spent a lot of time playing with her.

"Okay, baby, let me put on my shoes and I will be over in a few minutes. Okay?" Esme was already handing me my Nikes. I blew her a kiss and winked at her.

"Okay." She said content now. "You promise, Papa? You promise?"

"Of course, my sweet angel. Papa would never lie to his baby. I just need to put my shoes on and Gammy and I will be there shortly." I crooned.

"Okay. Papa doesn't break promises." She said. Biased or not, this was the cutest kid on the planet.

"Papa loves his baby. Gammy says she loves you too." Esme was lacing up her sneakers as was I. She was smiling brighter than the sun.

"I love you Papa." _Aww…bless her dear heart…and mine too!_

"Tha-ank you sweet girl." I cooed again. "May I speak to your Mommy for a minute please."

She started crying again. "You're not coming!"

"I'm coming to get you baby, I promise. Gammy and I are on the way out the door right now. I just need to tell your Mommy something."

"Okay." She sniffled. _"Mommy, my Papa says…he…he wants to talk to you."_

"_Okay. Go tell Daddy to help you find your shoes so you'll be ready when they get here."_

"_Okay, Mommy."_ I heard her run to find her shoes or her Daddy, whichever came first.

"Hey, Dad." She said when she got back on the phone.

I laughed as Esme and I stepped on the front porch of our house. "Hey, sweetheart, we're coming over now."

"That's fine. Thank you guys so much."

"There's no need to thank us. We love Nessie."

"She's very spoiled," she said.

"I can't help it if my innocent little granddaughter prefers to be with me." I gloated.

Bella laughed. "Well after that tantrum, she's all yours."

"_Mommy, Daddy says he doesn't know where my shoes are and he's watching football. He says to tell you to look for them."_

"_Okay, baby, go get your coat then."_

"_Okay, Mommy."_

Esme and I both laughed again. _Edward…oh Edward…the joys of fatherhood!_ "We'll see you soon, Bella."

"See you guys when you get here."

"Bye now." I gave her a quick farewell and hung up the phone. I walked back into the house and left the phone on a table and locked up behind me when I left. Esme and I walked into the front yard. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I draped mine over her shoulder as we started towards our children's home to retrieve the love of a granddaughter who freely gave it to us.

I looked over at her and smiled. "See! I told you we're blessed."

She returned my smile. "Indeed."

It didn't take us long to trek the two miles to Edward and Bella's. When we came within hearing range, I could hear Nessie shouting, 'Papa's here." She was begging Bella to let her run outside to meet us. Finally, when we were close enough, she consented. Nessie charged out of the door at vampire speed and flew into my arms. I laughed and spun her around and threw her into the air. She rewarded me with warm, loving giggles and begged for more.

I threw her up once again, and her giggles turned into youthful laughter. Esme laughed with us as did Bella who was following closing behind her as she ran from the house. My son remained inside. I laughed secretly. _Poor kid!_

I threw Nessie up one last time, then caught and hugged her tightly, kissing her little tear-puffed face. She finally realized that her 'Gammy' was standing next to me.

"Gammy!" She leaped into Esme's arms, causing us all to laugh again. "I missed you, Gammy!"

Esme hugged her and planted kisses everywhere as Renesmee returned her love. "I missed you more!'

Nessie laughed. "No I missed you more!"

"Un…unn…I missed you more!" Esme replied. They loved to play that game.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, God! My child!"

I laughed and pulled her to my chest for a hug. "Oh, come on Bella! She's an angel!"

Bella gave me the look and we all walked into their house.

"Nessie, why don't you go find Daddy." Esme said. I was sure she wanted to see _her_ _baby_ since she hadn't seen him in a couple of days.

"Okay, Gammy." She said gleefully. She was a different child since we had arrived. It was almost as if the crying episode had never occurred. She was excited that we had made good on our promise to come rescue her from her parents.

A few seconds later Edward came out looking like he needed sleep. I smiled and winked at him. _"Ah…payback is a bitch isn't son?"_ I teased him silently. I wouldn't dare swear in front of my angel, even though her Daddy had earlier. I had my morals. _"Karma…sweet Karma!" _I edged. He looked like he wanted to bite me.

"Can it, Dad!" He said and walked over to his mother. "Hey, Mama." He kissed her and then plopped down on the couch.

Bella and Esme looked at me wondering what I'd said to torture the boy. I shrugged innocently when Esme pointed her finger at me.

"Hey, baby." She greeted him, sitting down beside him tousling his hair.

"Papa, can I spend the night?" Nessie asked me, reaching for me to pick her up. She was feather-light in my strong arms.

"No!" Bella and Edward replied at the same time. Esme and I were somewhat taken aback. Of course, Edward read the offense in our minds and quickly rectified the situation.

"Dad, it's not every day that you have the day off with no one around the house. You and Mama need some time to yourselves. Nessie will be in the way."

Nessie's little lips puckered into a pout and her chocolate brown eyes filled to the hilt with tears. Edward caught her thoughts and instantly got on to her.

"Nessie if you start crying again, you're not going at all. Now dry it up before I spank your bottom!" He flipped on the TV. "Jeez! Enough already!"

Nessie didn't make a sound afraid that her father would make good on his threat. Instead, those big tears fell silently down her face taking my heart with them. As those precious tears touched my hands, my heart was completely broken. Her little cherry red lips were quivering. She held her cries in and it hurt me to see her like that.

"It's okay, baby girl." I whispered and stroked her back. I planted kisses on her wet face and she buried it in the crook of my neck. I felt venom forming a lump in my throat, but I contained my emotion. I didn't block my thoughts though. I wanted Edward to know what I was feeling. I wanted him to know that I didn't want to usurp his authority as Nessie's father, but I felt like he should have let us decide how we wanted to spend our free time. If my granddaughter needed to spend time with us, we were not going to push her away.

He groaned. He heard every word of my internal frustration. "Oh, alright, she can stay!"

"_Thank you, Edward." _I spoke to him silently as I hugged my little girl closer to my heart. _"You know that Nessie is never a problem. We love her dearly."_ Edward knew how much we cherished spending time with his daughter.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to Nessie's room to pack her things. "Boys are much easier." She murmured.

"No they're not, Bella." Esme retorted. "I promise you."

I smiled but tuned them out as I swayed side to side with my blessing in my arms. She was content to stay right there. A few moments later Bella came out carrying a Dora the Explorer bright pink roller bag.

"Okay, guys. I packed her favorite blankie, her toiletries, and a CD her Daddy made for her. It has her favorite lullaby on it. I didn't pack her any clothes because I know Auntie Alice has enough clothes over there to dress an entire school of children."

She handed the suitcase to Esme as she and Edward stood up. She reached out for Nessie who had calmed down a bit since her father said she could spend the night with us. Nessie went to her without complaint, but was watching me to make sure I wasn't going to make a mad dash out of the door and leave her. She did the same for Esme, just in case she decided to become the traitor. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Nessie, you can go stay with Papa and Gammy for tonight, but tomorrow you have to come home. Papa has to go back to work after tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." She said without taking her eyes off of me. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest. Edward smiled and shook his head as he read my gloating thoughts. I was in heaven. He laughed softly when I winked at him.

"That means no crying tomorrow when Daddy and I come to pick you up. If you do, then you're not going to be allowed to spend the night again."

Nessie nodded in understanding. She was so smart.

Bella kissed her cheek. "Alright. Be a good girl for them, and Mommy loves you."

"Nessie loves Mommy." She whimpered as Bella hugged her.

"You want to say bye-bye to Daddy?"

She nodded. "Yes." She said softly. Bella put her down and she walked over to Edward. When he picked her up, she placed her little hand on his cheek and his face brightened. She was communicating with him with her special gift, obviously showing him something special.

"I love you too, baby." He kissed her cheeks over and over until she giggled.

"Bunches?" She asked.

"Bunchy, bunches!" He replied lovingly in his sweet Daddy-voice.

I couldn't help but smile warmly at _my_ one-hundred-year-old baby and _his_ baby. I laid my hand over my heart and taunted him. _"Awww…so sweet…so touching…so femin-"_

"Dad!" He exclaimed. I burst out laughing. Esme and Bella looked at each other.

"There's no telling!" Esme told Bella. She looked at me and tugged at my shirt. "Get the baby and come on before our son tags you one!"

I took Nessie from him, and pinched her cheeks. "And that'll be the day you get to see your Daddy get _his_ bottom spanked!" I said in my Nessie-voice. I winked at him. He knew I was joking. I hadn't spanked him in many years. As a matter of fact, I didn't spank any of my children anymore. They'd pretty much learned how to control their behavior without the intervention of my hand or my belt, so the spanking went out the door a long time ago.

He smirked. "Alright old man. I can take you down anytime!"

"Daddy's gonna get a spankin'!" Nessie giggled, pointing to her father. She seemed to have forgotten about Edward's scolding and was chipper as could be in my arms.

"Yes...he...is," I crooned, tickling her belly. "And Papa's going to be the one to give it him. When you get older, Papa's gonna tell you _all _about the times I had to take him over my lap!"

"Dad!"

Esme and Bella laughed.

I walked us toward the door.

"Yes...I...will. I'll tell you _all_ about the times he got spanked without-"

"Dad!" He'd kill me for sure if I ever told Renesmee that he'd been spanked bare before.

They laughed again.

I tickled her tummy again. "And I'll tell you about the time he had to stand in the corner for being a bad boy, and your Mommy, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett all made fun of him for crying like a teeny...weeny...little...giiirl."

Nessie giggled and pointed towards her father. "Daddy cried like me?" I gave her an exaggerated nod. She laughed childishly and threw her little head back. "Daddy's _so_ funny!"

"Knock it off, Dad!" I could barely contain myself as I turned and sent him another diabolical wink. He groaned.

"Oh, and do you know that your daddy cried once because Auntie Rosie beat him up?" Okay, maybe I was enjoying teasing him a little _too_ much! The look on his face was priceless. Ahh...torturing my son was sweet bliss!

"DAD! Get outta here!" He yelled behind me. "I let her win!"

I lost it. I laughed hard as I dodged a throw pillow he threw at me. Esme and Bella were laughing as well. Edward eventually gave up and joined us.

"Carlisle Cullen! Quit being so rotten!" Esme swatted my shoulder. She winked at Edward. "Nessie, I'm _sure_ we can tell you a few stories about your _saintly_ Papa!"

I smiled at her, twisting my lips. "You wouldn't dare!"

She winked at Edward again."Oh, but I would. Now quit tormenting the boy and let's go!"

I looked at Edward. "Mama's boy!"

He laughed out loud. "Overachiever!"

We all laughed and said our goodbyes. Esme and I left the coziness of their cottage and headed back home with our granddaughter. When we got there, we decided to go into town and take Nessie for some much needed ice cream and to a festival at the town square. We would later bring her home, bathe her, and let her do whatever she wanted. For the rest of day and part of tomorrow she was all ours. Whenever she grew tired, we would take her to our bed and let her rest peacefully between us in the safety of our love. I couldn't wait to snuggle with her and wish her sweet dreams. What a blessing she was!

A/N: There you have it. Some cute little fluff between Cullens and Nessie…Love to see the strong, fearless Cullen men reduce themselves to a child like state to show their baby some love! Gotta love it!

Don't forget to review if you enjoyed this story. Tell me what you think.


End file.
